Scientists Live A Code
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: The life of a abandoned genin ninja.  The pain of finding her memory and the pain of letting go of a close friend.  READ AND SEE
1. He Spoke

Kakashi a top scientist of konoha. He was going to be a ninja but stopped before he got a genin team. Sakura and the rest of her teammates took on other jobs or career choices also when their "sensei to be" split. He has worked alongside another, sakura haruno. The normal lab coat helped intimidate others. Normally he didn't pay attention to anyone around him. Sakura taunted him and hope for a response, sadly he never did. Sakura hated how he ignored her, which caused the name sir jackass. She walked out of the building as kakashi hid within the darkness with his book.

"Kakashi, kakashi!"she screamed while running towards him. He ignored her once again, if only he looked at her. His thoughts were trained on something else, other then poor sakura-chan. She smacked his arm waiting for a response maybe even a glance. He looked at her sandled feet and jumped to a rooftop. "Fuck, how am I supposed to compete with that!"she shouted before pouting and walking home the oposite way. Sakura was strangely fed up with this annoying attitude.

The next day she woke up, blinded by the sun. She rose her hand to block the brightness of the firey orb. She pulled the pink knitted blanket off her body, slipping out of her bed and into a pair of red bunny slippers. She walked up to the window bringing the blinds down in hope it would shield the sun. It was successful, so she made her way to the kitchen in her blue short shorts and red silk tank top. The hall began to get shorter in distance tell suddenly a rap around counter came into sight. The day old coffee thick in the air and sakura tired as hell. She dragged herself over to the coffee pot realizing she had to make another. She sighed and and slammed on to the brown wood counter out of exhaustion Her hair flopped over her face as she admitted defeat in secret. She walked over slowly to the built in fridge two feet away. The door swung open and a thin arm hanged desperately to the black handle.

The front door bursted open and her shenobi friend ino slammed in. Her light brown leg length coat swirled from the wind that gorged the day. She looked at sakura, eager to tell her of the latest adventure.

"Sakura, a tale of heart, hate, and blood" the blond said with a sweet sigh of her greatness. Sakura glanced over to her and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to here about it"sakura grumbled under he breathe. Ino glared at her with the most harmful intent.

"Now sakura you dropped out and its my soul purpose to tell you what you missed"ino said knowing she was better in every way.

"Fuck off, I have work"sakura stated. Ino glared again and sakura threw a can of soda at the blond. She quickly dodged the sugar loaded trap and stomped her foot down.

"Fine!"she shouted stomping out of the room. Sakura walked into the restroom changing and running out the door with her lab coat. She marched up the stairs and disappeared in another days work.

After work she made another chance at trying to get kakashi to react, this had been going on for quiet a while not to mention the silence he left behind him. He walked under the street light while sakura walked in his shadow. She pounced in front of him, both hands out to the sides. Kakashi stood still for a second before gradually walking around her. She wasn't about to give up now, she ran up to him hugging the body of the man. He stopped and shrugged her off as a pesk. She fell hard onto the ground, she still watched him as he left. She sighed and walked back to her work, it was certainly better then being around him she made up her mind. She worked tell midnight and left for sleep. Many weeks passed and he didn't even notice the fact that she stopped trying to get him to speak or even look at her face.

Sakura was in a huge hurry she ran to the hokage tower trying to keep several papers from floating off and away. Kakashi was reading one of his favorite books, he clearly wasn't watching where he was going. As if the quiet shenobi ever watched where he went. Sakura and kakashi collided, with a tornado full of papers. Both landing on their ass's.

"Oh..um so sorry"sakura said nervously. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear while slowly crouching to clean the mess. The man she had run into was unknown to her.

"No, don't worry, my fault"he said crouching down and helping. Sakura looked up to find, kakashi. She was in utter shock, the man she had been trying to drag out of the dark for a year had finally spoken. Not just spoken he had spoken to "her". She tried not to gock, but was having the hardest time. She looked away as her cheeks burned with red. He hadn't done much in a while, the last time he even talked to another human is when he mumbled to the hokage two months ago. He just hadn't been interested by other people tell now.

"You spoke"said sakura as her jaw dropped and allowed herself to gock. He looked at her suspiciously, 'why are you so excited that I spoke' he thought.

"Hey are you the women that works with me?"he asked. She was so happy he talked he even noticed she was there. The thrill amazed her. All that pestering was worth it, she had made him talk even if it was a odd time.

"Yes"she said carefully making sure that she wasn't taking what he said in the wrong way.

"Oh, well here I'll take some of your papers to help"kakashi said. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, kakashi hatake was helping her after ignoring her for a whole year. He stood up with the papers he had picked up. Sakura watched his every movement tell he started to laugh.

"You should probably get up"he stated with a small chuckle. Sakura stood up as he said.

"Yah heh"she responded with a embarrassed little fist up to her face. He gestured to invite her in with his hand. She quickly ran up the stairs and waited for him to slowly make way towards her.

"You don't have to wait for me"he stated while rubbing the back of his head. She ran back to his side, walking alongside him.

"Yes I do, you've never spoken before around me"she stated while watching his expression. He looked at her energetic personality and started to smile under that dark mask. He poofed in smoke and into the their office. She was so startled it had been so long since she had seen any ninja technique, now she was 20 and that made it 8 years when her old teacher failed her. He hadn't realized she didn't know how to the same technique. She ran up the stairs leaving the coat she wore to float back. She bursted in the office to find him sitting at his desk in the far left corner. Her desk was on the other side of the room with a couple decorative little knickknacks.

"Finally got here huh"he mocked. Her eyes went wide, she finally gets her first chance to hear him and she ruined it with her stupidity. She sat down and found the other half of the papers sitting on her desk. Kakashi became worried, the talketive women he had just met went dead silent. He leaned in his chair, looking over at the pink haired women. Sakura showed no emotion, she just worked quietly. The time passed quickly before they walked down the stairs and out of the tower.

"Goodnight"sakura whispered as slowly walking away silently. He looked at the woman, he was surprised himself that she spoke. He grabbed her shoulder watching her turn around and look at him in pure shock.

"Hey whats your name?"he asked. She blushed a little.

"S-s-sakura haruno"she said with a stutter.

"Nice to meet you cherry blossom"he said before walking away in a instant. She started to wish he was silent a little bit, at least he knew she was alive. Her hands in the air and her happiness filled to the full. She ran home full of joy, now all she needed was to get under that mask.


	2. Sasuke kun

"Hatake!"shouted the hokage from her office. He stood up and started to leave, when sakura realized his name the same as that sensei that left her team. She tried desperately to tell herself that it wasn't him. Kakashi walked into her office and ducked a empty sake bottle.

"You dumbass, I figured that you would just shut up for a eternity but no you just had to talk to that stupid girl!"she screamed.

"What do you mean hokage-sama?"he asked while ducking another object.

"The pinked haired girl is one of the genin you were supposed to take on"she said sharply. Kakashi looked away disappointed in splitting on them.

"What does that have to do with anything?"he asked. Sakura walked in finding kakashi gocking behind his mask as he stared at her.

"That"sighed tsunade. He continued to gock, but far a sakura knew he was just staring at her. Sakura slid over a couple steps as kakashi stared at her intently as well as tsunade.

"What did I do?"she asked pleadingly before she got smacked for something.

"Nothing just drag your room mate to the office"tsunade commanded, feeling like she had lost all hope on the man. Sakura grabbed his arm and started to pull gently towards the hallway. He started to walk with her and they made it down the hallway slowly. Sakura astonished the man was compiling to her wishes. He looked down as his feet landed softly in a little tap on the floor.

"Kakashi you ok?"she asked hoping for a response. 'Wait' she thought 'this is is normal attitude'. The silence was fading slowly with every word he spoke.

"Genin huh, please tell me your have a better rank then that"he said not meaning to be mocking. He had to make sure what tsunade said was true.

"Whats that supposed to mean, you lug head, my teacher abandoned me and my friends!"she shouted at him, ready to wack him on the head. Her eyes sealed shut and she bit harmlessly on her bottom lip.

"Nothing just wondering"he said a he kept walking, leaving sakura standing while holding her hand up to air. He turned slightly and gave her a sweet eye crease. She saw the meaningful happiness and didn't feel it really meant anything.

"Kaka~"she said while running after him, before she could finish she fell to the ground. Her eyes went wide and her hand and knees supported her. The memories were coming back(early in her life about fourteen she was hit hard on the head, she lost all her memory before then and was only told the basics to survive) and they weren't coming easily. He heard a light type of thud and spinned around to see sakura. He ran up to her kneeling down alongside the poor women.

"Sakura"he said calmly. She just stared desperately at the blue carpet. Her coats edge laid rumpled on the ground by kakashi's feet. Her life for 13 years went speeding in a extreme rush past her eyes.

**THE DAY SAKURA SAW KAKASHI WHEN HE SPLIT**

* * *

Sakura the weakest one of her group was sneaking to see her sensei. Her feet tiptoed across the ground. She turned the corner of the hokages office door. Kakashi had slammed hard on the desk and was heading toward her. He opend the door quick and hard. Sakura couldn't move fast enough and was hit by the door and flew a couple feet.

"Owe"she squeaked, but now wasn't the time to cry so she sped off after her "sensei to be." She ran after him for 20 minutes hollering his name. He ignored her very well and left her pondering the entire way.

"Heh why are you following me kid?"he asked snobbly. If she knew him better she would of known tsunade had pissed him off thoroughly.

"Kakashi you noticed I was here few, I thought my sensei might not like me hehe"she said trying to catch her breathe. He stopped and looked to the corner.

"Look child, I'm a solo ninja and your in my way"he said almost in a whisper. He was clearly depressed at the choice he made in that office. He knew fairly well that once the genin sensei leaves the students are done and are never going to progress in life. The hokage can't give them another sensei and so the students will fail immediately and start another dream.

"What"she said confusedly.

"You don't get the point do you?"he asked as he turned around and mocked her. His fingures came to a symbol allowing him to seem mysterious while disappearing in smoke. She sat in the dirt and wiped a few tears away as she realized that she had no future. Sakura a happy child never really asked for anything and now the man she had never met hated her already. The red of her dress was faded into a light gray in her eyes, as she tried to remember his face and only could see the hair.

"I will not forget you Hatake Kakashi, you killed my dream, most importantly naruto and sasuke's dreams. Remember my words if you hear them, I won't let the dream die here!"she shouted while standing in pride. The wind blew through her hair and the pose was unusual for the weak child known as sakura.

* * *

Sakura fell unconscious and fell over in kakashi's arms. He hadn't really looked at in this way before. She made him needy and uneasy in one sudden moment. Now compassion had popped out of nowhere and he remained slightly confuse by it. He lifted her in his arms and stood up, taking her to tsunade. He hit the door with his foot, alerting the blond hokage. She opened the door and kakashi immediately walked in and waited for the females command.

"Well set her down dumbass!"shouted tsunade. He did as he was told and laid sakura gently on the ground before tsunade. He walked out the door leaving tsunade to her job. If he didn't leave at that time he would of regretted it over time. That day when he heard those simple words were revealing not to be so simple. He ran off to the office and did so silent as a mouse. He sat on the basic white desk, with several papers laying randomly on the it. He held a ribbon from sakura's hair, that he picked up from the ground where she fell. The thoughts that laced his mind were strange when he looked at the red little ribbon. Why did he feel upset when thinking about those sad little genin, maybe it was because he killed all the sweet dreams they held within their hearts. Even if the dreams were unholy, they were still dreams and he had crushed them into nothing but dirt. He released the ribbon, watching its every movement to moment he let it go to the moment it landed safely on the ground symbolizing the children he left behind.

"A simple mistake that took the amazing pride and ability's of newcomer ninja"he whispered into the empty room of solitude. 'Sasuke and naruto she said, who might they be?' he asked himself. Sakura walked into the room wide eyed and extremely spacey.

"Sasuke-kun use to be my major cursh, huh I hate him now, but if I remembered the time before age 14 I would love him for eternity"she stated a random fact as she sat down. He didn't quiet understand what she said, but after that episode in the hall it was not big surprise to him that she was flustered.

"Sakura who is sasuke?"he asked trying to clear the large amount of confusion. She turned around and noticed the gray hair.

"Why would you want to know, is it to comfort your thoughts of ruining the life of the last faithful uchiha?"she asked. She had no idea where the words she had just said came from, they just jumped out of her throte. The words were true and he knew that as well, so he looked down before answering her.

"Glad someone other then me said it"he said with a misfortunet sigh. She could see the misery that this brought him. She stood up and picked up the ribbon, knowing what he was thinking when he let it fall. She grasped it tightly and looked up at him seriously.

"Don't say that, I said I would never let the dream die"she stated. Sakura watched as his gaze rested at her feet. He turned away, he couldn't take the fact that it is his fault that that the girl in front of him never became what she strived for. His eyes darted back up to her face, this was the girl he crushed and now he had to deal with it The day ended and they parted ways for another night. The eye crease only a mear shadow of the pain hidden inside. She didn't quiet get why this man felt so much sympathy after 8 years. She walked home looking back every few minutes. She still believed he was her quiet office buddy. He never did anything tell today and sakura felt extraordinarily comfortable with it.

"The same thoughts are going through my head once more"he whispered as he pulled the key out of his pocket. The little gold key was inserted into to the hole and turned gently. He opened the door and walked in dropping his white coat on floor. While slipping off his saddles he heard something fall in the bedroom. He didn't care truly whoever it was he could beat them. He walked calmly into the his own personal space. He looked up and found that his window remained open and the wind had knocked over a cup sitting on the floor. He went to grab a towel and instead of saying the word towel he said a blank"sakura."

"Water falls and rivers flow"whispered a voice outside his window. He lent over the edge of the window and stared out to the road. Naruto kicked a rock from his foot and repeated the words. "What did jiraiya mean by that, I can't really do anything I didn't go to a regular elementary school, so I can't have a education. I spent all of my childhood hoping for a empty dream of being hokage." He blamed himself several times, before kakashi emerged from the ground aside him.

"So you are sasuke-kun, I expected you to be more serious"stated kakashi.

"Wow, holy shit where did you come from?"questioned naruto, ready to run from the silver haired man.

"I'm the sensei that abandoned you."

"You are, I would kill you but your jounin and I'm a little fucking genin." Naruto started to walk away. Before the blond could leave kakashi grabbed his arm.

"Yah so sasuke, did you know sakura used to have a crush on you."

"Hey I'm no~ , oh she did she"he said knowing very well the man couldn't of known he was naruto. He cracked a mischievous smile and started to laugh a little.

"Sasuke, sakura said you had a dream I find it hard to believe being the the last uchiha that your dream would be to be a hokage."

"Ok fine I'm naruto, heh sasuke is heartless dude"naruto stated with a frown.

"What was his dream might I ask?"

"Sasuke wanted to get revenge on his clan, he wanted to kill his elder brother for the death of his family and friends in the uchiha clan." Naruto's words became soft and sad at the end of the poor uchiha's story. Kakashi placed his hand on the blonds shoulder. He shook off the mans jester and wiped away a tear. "Sasuke and I hated each others guts, but in the end he and I were best friends... why the hell am I telling a total stranger this"naruto added. Naruto was not telling him something about sasuke and he needed that information.

"Naruto what happened to sasuke?"

"We were put on the last mission of our career to test if the hokage could teach us, but sasuke didn't make it. The enemy were simple, we were to assassinate some easy criminals. They brought friends they were S rank shenobi an an and they killed sasuke. We were beaten on by the others, but they got ahold of sasuke and by the time we got to him he was bloody and saying his last words. Jiraiya-sama saved us, but not in time because sasuke died in front of us. I was the one to hit sakura on the head, so that she wouldn't have the pain of that memory. Not only was she his worshipper she and I were one of his close friends over time." The man that stood before kakashi's pain stricken eyes, was turning into a child again. Kakashi hadn't just killed a dream he killed a real person. Kakashi looked down to the stone the boy had kicked earlier.

"I should of been their for you three"kakashi stated before running to the memorial stone.

* * *

**How will the silver haired man take it? READ AND SEE**


	3. I Want Him

He stood in front of that memorial stone for hours, regretting all the things that he had done. Sakura patted his back from behind and he nearly hit her from surprise.

"Kakashi, I know I should hate you, but I don't"she stated while setting some flowers on the stone. She sat down on the edge.

"Sakura, you are as innocent as they say"kakashi said before turning around. Sakura hopped down from her seat and ran up to him.

"For now, could you, how should I put it, stop your pouting?"asked sakura. He turned back and hugged her. She was straight out confused, so was he.

"Deal, if you go to the ramen bar with me tonight"he stated with a mischiefious smile. Sakura didn't know why or how he hugged her. The heartless man she knew, was now a open sweet careing man. Even she knew this was a large step from the silence he kept for years.

"Uh.. um.. could you repeat that question?"she asked not even sure that what was happening now was real.

"I'll only do as you wish if you go to the ramen bar with me tonight." He held her tighter and lifted his headband with his left hand. Sakura watched his scarred eye roam down to her face. His thoughts unknown and her face dark red. Kakashi wanted the most at that moment to let his sins rot and his actions to make a new life.

"S-sure"sakura responded, nervous as hell. Sakura was now crawling up his spine and he wanted her. The only problem he really had now was how could he fall for her the right way. Sakura is strict about any tests about real love, he just had to pass them to get her. Sakura wanted him to let her go, yet she wanted him more then anything. She knew it was wrong, he isn't just older, he's her enemy. Her inner self was beating the crap out of her.

"Have you really known the word want?"he asked, sending sakura into a state of fear. This was sakura's last chance to get away, before falling into a pit of want, hate, and even worse desire. She jumped out of his grasp running up the path to her home. He knew this would probably happen, he was always known for scareing the ladys. He followed her in a strange pace. He walked, but got closer eveytime she got faster. Sakura saw the beginning of some buildings, so she hid within a ally. It wasn't like she didn't want him, but she had to follow her genin ninja instincts. Her back against a brick wall and her breathe hard, heavy, and quick. She heard a couple of foot steps, before suddenly she was pinned against the wall. Kakashi's feet pinned sakura's to the ground and her arms stilled by his. This was his chance, sakura was held still and he could tell what he meant to say.

"Kakashi let me go now, please just let me go"sakura begged while thrashing her head. If sakura just gave in, she even knew herself this would be easier if she just gave in.

"Sakura, you said you didn't hate me, so just give me a chance"kakashi pleaded. Sakura was on a sea of confusion. What was she supposed to do, give love a chance or follow her instincts and do whats right. Either way its the wrong answer. If she chooses love, she isn't doing what she was taught as a genin. If she chooses instincts, she's leaveing love behind. It was time, sakura would give him a chance and if the hate grew inside her the chance he was given will die.

"Fine, just let me go"she begged. He stepped back a couple of steps and waited for her to punch him in anger. She didn't do what he thought, no instead she ran off with fear entraced within her face. It was understood tho, after all he did just chase her down and pin her to a wall.

"Sakura so imature"he whispered while disappearing into smoke. He walked homme once again, so did sakura.

Sakura slammed her fist agianst the entrance wall. Kakashi was pissing her off to the fullest. She wanted him and he wanted her, but she can't want him because the ninja code. She was so confusing, she had know clue wich to choose. 'Thats it' she thought 'I have to live by a scientists code'. 'Examine to the moment of truth and don't give up tell the answer is found, well at least thats my code'. She had made up her mind, she was going to find the answer in him, whatever that meant. She sped to the kitchen and wrote it down. 'Wait, didn't he say tonight, oh shit!'she mentaly realized. What was she going to wear? What was she going to say when he came and got her? How much time did she have to get ready?

TWO HOURS LATER

"Sakura"called kakashi as he knocked on her door. He wasn't going to wait, so he just walked through the door. The hallway straight from the door, he walked down it. "Sakura" he called once again. She sped out of her bedroom door, freshly dressed. She ran right into him, put off balance. Her unsteady body ready to fall, kakashi caught her in mid fall. It looked like a dip of a romantic dance. Sakura blushed from the embaressment and the position.

"Your here, heh"she said with a nervous chuckle. This was new for sakura and well out of the ordinary for kakashi. He had made women fall hard for him before , just this one was special, he wanted to make this one happy. The little thing though was he hadn't dated or even noticed women for a while. He came strong, something that kind of scared others. His breathe was warm and soft and it rushed over her in a big sweep of passion. Sakura was falling hard and she needed to get out of the position before she almost falls in that pit again.

"Whats wrong, is that chance pulling through"he taunted. She really wanted to cause him bottley harm, she also just straight up wanted him.

"No, not at all!"she said slightly louder then usual. She climbed out of his grasp once again and slapped the hand that played in the locks of her hair in secret. She still didn't understand everything he did, its always something new.

"Don't be scared"he teased once more before bringing his hand up to her cheek and turning around, ready to go. He started to walk towards the front door. Sakura was stunned, he amazed her every time she saw him. He opened the door and said"ladies first."

"Oh thanks"she said while slipping through the door frame. Kakashi covered up very well his roaming eye to her rump. Sakura watched him stare at air in the entrance way, it was like watching grass grow.

"Nice ass"he complimented her as he walked ahead of her. She was now extremely tempted to fix him like a dog. Instead she decided maybe she could be some one else for a day.

"Thanks"she flonted her curves in front of him while walking on the path.

"Nice you agree"he chuckled with his words. He followed her slowy from behind, as she acted as if she owned him. Yet if you thought about it, maybe she did own him in some way. Kakashi walked into the ramen bar, sitting in his usual seat. Sakura sat at the right of him and watched as he zoned out. His fantasys were alive again, the truth was he never used his imagineation since he went silent. It sounds wierd, but he didn't even imagine what was in his book. He read the words in hid from reality. Sadly as much as he wanted to hide form reality he was stuck in it.

"Kakashi, come here"whispered a sly voice from around him. He couldn't tell if it was his perverted mind or the reality he hated so much. Now he really wasn't sure if reality was good or bad. On the other hand the pink haired candy he had been working with was there, but he also had to face she was one of the genin he left in reality too.

"Mhm"he mumbled. Sakura tried to say the words one of the women might say in his book, but he was to deep in his fantasy. So she decided the only way was to smack him up side the head. He looked over at the angered women and grinned the cheesiest smile anyone had seen. She chuckled as she saw it pear through the mask.

"Nice smile"she stated. He looked away and patted his mask, making sure he was wearing it.

"You can see it?"he questioned. She arched a brow out of confusion.

"Oh~"she realized"yah it was such a big smile it peared a little out of that blue mask of yours." He looked at her emerald eyes and started to think hard. He knew he wanted her, but was it something more then a physical attraction. He was never head over heals body and mind in love, mostly just body. Love is a word that never seamed to be in his vocabulary. He knew what it meant, but he didn't cared what it meant if he couldn't feel it. He knew the things that you might do if in love. He only had done one thing maybe two that people might do if in love. Not to be vulgar but sex and giving compliments were basicly the only things he really knew. He thought it was funny in the beginning, one of the greatest ninja is a late bloomer was the point that made him laugh. After he turned 20 he realized the heartlessness wouldn't just go away, it would take effert he didn't have.

"Your eyes, thats not a very comman color is it?"he asked while reaching up to caress her cheek. Her blush arrived and he couldn't help but smile. This attraction might just be what he was seeking so long ago.

"Kakashi, what are you"sakura said about to ask a question. He saw her eyes start to flip back and forth a little. The people at the ramen bar watched as the silvered hair man made a passion in the air that they wish they could have. The moment made the two workers crowd around the couple. Even though sakura would denie their a couple.

"Looks like I'm truly makeing you fall for me"he said. He actually wanted to say "your" truly makeing "me" fall for "you." The women worker cupped her face in her hands and used her arms to support her head. The worker sighed in awe at the two.

"Kakashi"she whispered. She felt the temptation to capture his lips, but she also knew that was wrong and the bad disition. Her eyes focused on that mask of his. He could feel the nervousness in her breathe.

"Relax, let this be one night of regret"he said. He said exactly what this would be. Sakura backed up on her one undependable instinct, love. She started to peel the mask with her index finger. Sakura didn't want to kiss a mask, no she wanted to kiss his warm flesh. He realized the crowd that started to form around them and had to find a area where they could be alone. The mask was coming closer and closer to his lips, he had to find a way. Smoke spreaded everywhere as the couple disappeared and reappeared in their office. Sakura was quiet startled and stopped the tugging on his mask.

"What, huh, why?"she asked out of plain utter misunderstanding. He help her like in the romance action movies, when they walk away from the explosion of some kind. She knew they were coming offily close to that regret he was talking about.

"A crowd, can't show my face to just anyone"he said with a small chuckle. Sakura looked down and latched on to her man.

"I like that, but I'm a little afraid of any type of hight"sakura said with a shakey voice. He set her down and she continued to latch on to him.

"I put you down"he mocked.

"I never said I didn't want to be near you."

"Oh I get it"he said while finally getting it through his thick skull. He pulled clser and endoldged himself with her smell. Sakura gripped the back of his white coat and burried her face in the wrinkled vest under the coat. She had to let go even if alarms were going off to kiss the older man, if she let herself she would regret it like he said.

"I should go"she stated while pulling away. He watched as she bit her lip and ran out of the room. He really wanted her to stay this time, he had fallin in love for the first time. Kakashi sat down at his desk and laied his head down. He brought his hands and set them on the back of his sliver head.. Sakura was pulling his strings.

Sakura ran home and hoped in the morning that it wouldn't be akward. She opened the door and slammed it shut while running into her room and slamming that door shut as well. She jumped onto the bed and screamed into her pillow.

"Why, why do I have to be a idiot, why do I never know the right answer!" She stopped screaming when her pillow became slightly wet from her tears. "I want him, and well I don't know about him, but I want him, why do I run from him then!"she once again screamed. 


	4. Our Family

Kakashi woke up in the position he was when sakura left him. His face plastered to his desk. Sakura woke up the same way only her face was plastered to a pillow.

"Sakura, so scared of what?"kakashi asked himself. He got up and walked over to sakura's desk. Kakashi picked up one of the little pink bunnies that sat on her desk and rolled it within his hand.

"So work"said sakura as she came in the room. He stepped a back and let her sit down. She soon noticed one of her bunnies were missing. She looked at him and waited for a response.

"Yes?"he questioned. She looked down to the arm by his side and pointed to the hand with the bunny in it.

"Just one of the decorations for my desk"she said. The nervous air between them was there, but kakashi couldn't see sakura's nervousness. She was trying her best to act as if she never had those close encounters with the man in front of her. The worse part was sakura was acting like he never spoke. "Ok well, keep it"she said while turning back to her work.

"You can't just forget it ever happened"he stated while putting one hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but I can try"she responded. Her hand removed his and came back to the desk, to pick up a pencil. She let one tear slip off the tip of her nose and onto the paper, she wrote on. "Why do you make things so complicated, why won't you just disappear and become a speck of everyday dust that I see when the sun shines"she stated as her voice cracked up.

"Sakura, I'm basically here to make sure you live longer then I, and if you don't I will be there to weep." Sakura didn't realize the porportion of this, she was in something big. She wanted him, but she didn't want the the pain that came with the package.

"I should hate you, I should have killed you and gained revenge for sasuke-kun, you... you.. you..." she paused for a word "HORRIBLE MAN!"she shouted before running out of the room in tears. He should have expected that, but he didn't and it stang like a wasp bite. He looked out the door and watched her run down the hallway.

"Sakura, glad your thinking"he said before going back to his work. Sakura was caught by the arm and she stopped. Sakura looked over to see tsunade.

"Sakura, whats wrong, has some one hurt you?"questioned tsunade. Even if tsunade never taught her medic ninjutsu they still bonded. Sakura looked down to her feet and took a deep breathe.

"Nothing at all just guy troubles"she answered. Tsunade was one to either take it in her hands or take extreme mesures, so sakura was not the luckiest person at this moment.

"Then sit down you must tell me everything"commanded tsunade while bringing the girl in her office and sitting her down.

"Tsunade-sama please its no big deal"sakura said with a sniffle. The blond could see whoever she was running from that she didn't want to be running from them.

"Sakura, you must understand I will still care for you no matter who they are"stated tsunade.

"Is ok if I don't actually say who it is?"sakura asked.

"Sure."

"Well lets just say hes like sasuke."

"Oh god, please tell me its not itachi!"

"No, no its not itachi."

"Ok good."

"Ok well this man.. lets just say hes older"sakura said while fiddling with her fingers.

"Ok so what the problem?"

"You see hes not just a year older I mean he's a whole other league."

"What do you mean?"

"Um well... he's 15 years older"sakura said as tsunade went dumb founded. Tsunade being the idiot she was didn't suspect kakashi.

"Sakura, how are you in love with him then?"

"I don't know that's the problem, I should hate him and want him dead, but I don't"sakura said with a sad sigh. She started again"I want to hate him, I want to feel his breathe, I want to hear his words, but I can't if this conscious keeps telling me its wrong."

"Well sakura do you really love him?"

"I don't know, I guess I do."

"Woohoo!"shouted tsunade while placing a clothe over sakura's head.

"What are you doing tsunade-sama?"

"Your in love, finally the shy pupil had found a man!"

"You don't care about his age."

"Sakura, it seems your trying to find reasons to not love him."

"Because if I told you, you would recent me."

"So love is love."

"No, its not if only you knew!"

"It's not that bad"mocked tsunade.

"Ok fine, it's kakashi, I'm in love with the famous copy ninja, and the worst part is its his fault that sasuke-kuns dead." Kakashi walked by the room at the same time as she started to speak. He stopped immediately when he heard his name. He looked down and sighed.

"Sakura-san, I know, please forgive me'he whispered before continueing his walk home.

"Your in love with who?, wow I was not expecting this, but you love him so go get him!"

"You don't understand, isn't my love wrong?"she asked out of pure confusion.

"Sakura I said go get him, it doesn't matter if hes older or the things he done, just love him"commanded tsunade. Sakura ran out the door in disagreement and ran the direction kakashi did. She hit a hard surface head first and fell on her back. Kakashi turned around to see what hit his back. She held her eyes tightly shut and her teeth gridded together.

"Hey sakura, you ok?"he asked while giving her a short glance.

"You bastard, why do I love you, I don't want to love you"sakura grumbled.

"Understood"he said before walking away. Sakura wasn't letting him go now, so she chased after him.

"Hmh"kakashi mumbled from under sakura's lips. She had grabbed him, pulled his mask down, and pressed her lips firmly on his. It's not like kakashi didn't like it, no it was the fact that he knew she would regret this tell she fell in her grave. He was being seduced by the shy pink haired shenobi. He grabbed her hair and use the other hand to press her middle against his. Sakura was fine with the current event as well, her favorite was the wet tongue that started to make it's way into her mouth.

"Oh my, their really going at it, like two animals"mocked tsunade. Although if you asked the two they wouldn't disagree.

Kakashi pulled away for air*hufff* "You realize this is the worst mistake you've ever made, right?" Sakura looked away a second. Kakashi for sure thought that when she looked away that it was the last they would share a warm kiss like that.

"Yes, yes I do"she stated while snuggling up in his grasp. Kakashi took this as a good sign, sakura simply knew he was reliefed and could feel it in his heart beat.

"Wooooh woop woop" *whistle* cheered tsunade at their heated moment. Her hand up in the air circleing around in a fist. Sakura blushed a bit and pulled out of his grasp. She still held his hand and looked cheerful in a unexpected way.

"Might we go somewhere where we can be alone, it might be less goofy if it wasn't in the middle of our working place." She wanted to get right to the point, but kakashi was ok with that. They ran off and out of the hokages sight.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Sakura laid on kakashis chest and kakashi enjoyed all the time she had spent with him since early with tsunade. She really meant that she wanted to be alone :0. It went full on tongue war to well... you know. Now sakura wasn't gonna let go of kakashi and kakashi wasn't gonna let go of sakura. Kakashi's bed was quiet large for a ninja that never felt love, maybe he was holding out no one knows. The only thing either of them knew now was they were inseparable.

Sakura still dozing from all the energy they had used up kakashi decided to stay the way he was. After all if he moved then she might as well and he couldn't take his chances. He ran his fingers through her natural pink hair. He picked up a lock of the hair and whispered two words that they both would hope for in the future.

"Our family."

**THE END...**

* * *

I originally planned to make it a long story, but I like it this way. I also wanted to make it end with a beautiful finish, even though I'm not familiar with scenes like this I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
